LA CARTA DEL ADIOS FINAL
by adrinag1
Summary: Una carta en donde finalmente Stear le expresa a Candy todo lo que siente por ella cuando se va a la Guerra. Minific como aporte a la Guerra Florida 2013.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

_Una imaginaria carta de despedida de nuestro querido inventor a Candy. Parte de un Fic de Archie que está en proyecto. Espero que les guste...Aporte en la Guerra Florida 2013_

LA CARTA DEL ADIÓS FINAL

Mi Amada Candy,

Sólo aquí me atrevo a llamarte así...

Hay tanto que quiero decirte que no sé por dónde empezar, ignoro si podré expresarlo, pero quiero describirte todo lo que siento en estas líneas.

Desde aquella tarde en Lakewood cuando nos conocimos, debo confesarte que de alguna manera mi ser se enlazó al tuyo...algo muy dentro de mí quedó prendado sin remedio de aquella la chiquilla que acababa de conocer. Pero para mi infortunio, tu corazón ya estaba lleno de otra persona y me dio gusto saber que fuera Anthony el elegido. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser feliz? Si uno de nosotros tendría tu amor...era más que evidentemente que los 3 estábamos locamente enamorados de la pequeña traviesa!

Con los trágicos eventos que sucedieron y al morir Anthony, decidí no declararte lo que sentía, por lo visto Archie tampoco lo hizo. Fue una gran pérdida para todos nosotros y pensé que el darnos tiempo sanaría ese inmenso dolor por el que atravesábamos.

Creo suponer que durante nuestra estancia en Londres, no fue desconocido para ti el saber que Archie y yo sentíamos algo muy especial por ti. Por mi parte, traté de ocultarlo lo más que pude, no obstante para mi hermano no le fue tan fácil el hacerlo. Por eso, cuando te abriste nuevamente, nos sorprendió mucho saber que fue a alguien más a quien tú preferirías...Terry es un buen chico...ahora sé que él te corresponde y eso me reconforta.

Sin embargo, por segunda vez, me sentí desplazado; creo que mi orgullo me llevó a buscar el amor en otro lugar. Patty me ayudo a encontrarlo, aunque nunca se comparará con aquel que siempre he sentido por ti, Candy.

Ahora que elegido un nuevo camino en mi vida, es cuando pienso...cuanto te voy a extrañar!

Por favor, no quiero que pienses que esto es una locura mía o que sólo lo hago para volar aviones...es algo que quiero hacer, algo noble que ayudará a que esta terrible pesadilla termine pronto.

Ayer en la estación de trenes, quería decirte todo esto, pero simplemente no me fue posible hacerlo...había tanto que decir y simplemente no tuvimos el tiempo...por lo tanto te lo confieso aquí...Candy, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido, eres y serás el amor de mi vida!

También debo confesarte que tengo miedo...mucho temor a lo que pueda pasar. Desconozco cómo serán las cosas allá en Europa, y no sé si regresaré o no; pero quiero asegurarte de que tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo mientras yo viva.

Tal vez volvamos a vernos, es probable que regrese a casa de una pieza; pero muy dentro de mi siento que esta ha sido la despedida para nosotros...el último Adiós!

Para serte sincero, te confieso que solo existen dos personas quienes realmente han sido importantes en mi vida...tú y mi querido hermano Archie. Y no hay nada el mundo que desee más que el de verlos felices...ese es mi mayor anhelo.

Hoy el decirte adiós fue muy duro para mí, verte partir en el tren fue algo mucho mayor a mis fuerzas y a lo que podía tolerar... es por eso he decidido no despedirme de mi hermano; sabía que no podría ir a Francia si se lo decía. Archie no lo sabe aún, pero partiré en unas horas. Sé que ambos me perdonaran algún día por esto, créanme que lo hago pensando en ustedes. No quiero que nada ni nadie los lastime o les haga daño y si para protegerlos tengo que sacrificarme de esta manera... pues lo hago con gusto y con mucho orgullo.

Ahora que estás en Nueva York junto a Terry, mi deseo es que seas feliz a su lado, que ambos disfruten de toda la dicha y felicidad juntos...porque mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré.

El Destino es caprichoso y nunca sabemos lo que nos depare; pero lo que sí puedo decirte con certeza es que ...Anthony, Archie y yo estaremos siempre contigo... y aunque sea en Espíritu cuidaremos a la más hermosa, tierna y adorable chica que jamás hayamos conocido!

¡Tus 3 Paladines estarán siempre a tu lado y nunca te abandonarán!

Nunca olvides que por siempre te amaré mi Dulce Candy...mi corazón te pertenece...y que al final de mi vida, mi último pensamiento será tu recuerdo y mi último aliento pronunciará tu nombre!

Tuyo por siempre  
Alistear Cornwell Ardley


End file.
